Bow Ties are Cool
by RebeccaFoxx
Summary: Just after the death of the Ponds, The Doctor feels incredibly alone. In his mind, it's his fault. Letting the TARDIS pick his location, he winds up exactly where he's needed.


**Hey there, and thanks for clicking on this story! This may or may not be a one shot, depending on what you guys think of it, so leave a review with your opinion! That's it from me, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The trainer blinked a few times, heart pounding against her ribs as she tried desperately to make sense of what had just happened. The creature in front of her took a step forward, causing her anger to boil over.

"NO!" She snapped. The pink and white fox shrank back, the bow adorning its head slightly askew. She gave it a quick once over, fighting back the gnawing feeling in her gut as she saw the collar around its neck. She turned around so it wouldn't see her cry. Its comfort was the last thing she needed.

"Syl?" She felt something brush against her legs and whirled around.

"THIS, THIS IS WRONG!" She snarled, gesturing at the cowering creature with a scowl on her face. She pointed an accusing finger. "YOU ARE WRONG!" It tried to make contact with her again, extending a ribbon to touch the upset human.

"Veon?" That's when she snapped.

"YOU ARE A MISTAKE!" She spat, tears leaking out of her eyes as she was forced to accept the truth. "YOU WERE GOING TO BE AN UMBREON!" The sylveon's eyes watered. "NOT THIS!"

"Sylvie?" Her cold brown eyes met the blue ones full of hurt. Blue eyes that had been brown like hers a while ago.

"YOU ARE NOT WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE!" It shrank back, tail between its legs as it backed away. Grabbing the red and white ball at her waist, she threw it to the ground. The ball snapped it half, sparks flying from where the two halves were conjoined, the hand-drawn label scrawled by her twelve-year-old self smudging in the grass, the word inscribed still visible.

 **LUCKY**

The Pokemon watched as its ball shattered, ears pressed flat against its head in fear. What had it done wrong?

"YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC MISTAKE!" Sylveon stepped toward the bushes, making eye contact with its trainer. She steeled her eyes, letting the anger she had been withholding show in a fearsome glare. "GO!" The Pokemon crept toward its trainer, trying one last time to make amends. That sent her over the edge. She let her hand fly, hitting the side of Lucky's head, the Pokemon reeling from her touch. It bolted, blood trickling from where the trainer had hit its cheek, not looking back as it hurtled through the bushes.

The trainer watched it go, slumping back against a tree before finally breaking down. Her frame shook as sobs racked her frame, her own thoughts making her head hurt. All she could think about was what they had planned, together, as friends! Her usually bright hair hung limply across her face, rain pouring from the sky to mask her tears as she thought about what she had just done.

* * *

"Lucky?" The eevee's head spun around to face the small girl with flame-red hair, tail wagging as it pounced playfully at her hand. The young girl grinned, a small giggle escaping her lips as she scooped the fox into a hug, burying her face into its silky fur. Eevee pressed against her, taking her toque in its teeth before squirming out of her grasp and taking off into the trees. Laughing, the girl chased her friend through the leaves.

"Lucky! You can do this!" The eevee snarled ferociously, pawing at the ground with its hackles raised.

"Face it Cindy, your evee is no match for bulbasaur!" Cindy balled her fists and took a deep breath before bellowing the next command.

"Lucky, use swift!" She crossed her fingers tightly, hoping that the new move would prove to be a useful one. She watched as Lucky pounced toward the small dinosaur, flashes of light buffeting the blue creature as it struggled to remain upright. "Finish it off!" Lucky wasted no time in delivering a tackle, sending the poor bulbasaur sprawling on the grass. Rushing to her friend, Cindy held the eevee high, her victorious laughter echoing around the clearing as they celebrated their victory, as small as it may be.

"Lucky! Hold on, okay?" Cindy pedaled madly down the gravel path, the Pokemon in her basket being tossed back and forth as she put on a burst of speed. She cursed herself inwardly, how could she have been so stupid?! Lucky was no match for Brock! Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused on the task at hand. She could see the light of the Pokemon center in the distance, and when she pedaled her way to the door, she didn't bother to lock up her bike. She raced into the center, the bundle of fur in her arms shivering madly as it struggled to remain conscious. Nurse Joy hadn't questioned her sudden arrival, nor the fact that she outright refused to leave the Pokemon's side.

That was the hardest hour of her life. Powerless to do anything but wait for her best friend to come back out from the back room, if she came back out at all. She didn't remember ever feeling as guilty as she did when Lucky was finally returned to her arms. Cindy hugged her close to her chest, she could feel the warmth she was resonating. Lucky didn't fight against it. She would be happy to endure twice as much pain, so long as she could be returned to Cindy's arms.

Cindy didn't think she had ever hurt so much. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest, words unsaid lumping in her throat as she tried to convince herself to get up.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Lucky ran through the bush without halt, ribbons flying behind her, tears streaming down her cheeks and mingling with the blood there. Nothing made sense. Didn't Cindy love her? Her leather collar felt like it was made of lead around her neck as she ran. Her pink paws hit the ground in a steady rhythm, limbs burning as she struggled to stay upright. She didn't know how long she had been running for when she finally collapsed in a shaky heap, whimpering and sniveling. Pulling her body into a tight ball, she let sleep pull her under, the dried blood sticky on her pristine white fur.

Nothing was right.

Everything was wrong in her world.

Tears leaked onto her snout, the ribbons that she had been so proud of now muddied and knotted together. She thought Cindy would love her in whatever form she took. She balled up tighter.

She guessed she was wrong.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

The Doctor slumped over the console, usually bright eyes full of regret as he eyed the controls. He wanted so desperately to fly away, but in his hearts, he knew that anywhere he flew, it would remind him of the Ponds in some small way. Maybe he'd see a statue. Or a roman museum. Just more reminders of wonderful companions that he couldn't save.

 _Just two more names on the list of deaths you've caused._ Taunted a voice in his head.

 _How many has it been now?_

"Shut up!" He snapped, turning around as if he had really been talking to someone. His ship chirped mournfully in his ears, a constant reminder of just how alone he was. "You know what?" He asked, running a hand along the controls. "You pick where we go." The TARDIS wasted no time in trying to pick a cheery location as The Doctor retreated to the hammock he had slung under the mess of wiring. He pulled Amy's glasses off his nose, tucking them into his pocket. He didn't want any more painful memories of the ones who he hadn't saved. He rolled over onto his side, trying to block out images of her tearstained face. He pulled out the afterword and read it for what seemed like the millionth time.

He could practically hear her reading it beside him.

 _ **Don't be alone.**_

He laughed bitterly, already breaking one of Amelia's requests. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else. Not again. The TARDIS made a few noises to try and coax him from under the controls, the landing noise that usually filled his hearts with joy now threatening to break them. He slowly strode to the doors, straightening his bow tie as he went. The doors opened with the usual creak, a bright beam of light illuminating his face.

It was beautiful.

Trees soared skyward on either side of him, long grass reaching up to his waist blowing lazily in the breeze. He couldn't find a smile anywhere in him. That, of course, was before he saw something move. Instinctively, his hands flew up to block his face, his brown bangs falling over one eye as he searched for any more signs of movement.

Nothing.

Keeping a careful watch, he called out.

"Hello?" He caught sight of a patch of grass moving, a white and pink flash before between the green. He edged forward. "I'm The Doctor." The grass stopped moving. Slowly, a small foxlike animal stepped in front of him, scanning him with bright blue eyes. He smiled slightly and waved. "Hello there. Is this your clearing?" It looked frightened at his sudden movement, watching his hand closely, legs tensed and ready to run. The Doctor suddenly became aware of the gash on the side of its face and knelt.

"Sylv!" It backed away, a few delicate ribbons curling around itself as it shook.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He kept his tone gentle, waiting for the creature to come to him. It eyed him warily, finally deciding to take a few steps forward. He offered it a smile in return, causing it to flat-out sprint into his arms, knocking him flat on his back. It promptly crawled onto his chest, The Doctor able to feel the fear seeping off the wounded creature. Once there, it curled into a tight ball, trembling as it pressed closer into him, trying to disappear into his tweed jacket. He didn't care what it was anymore. He didn't care if it was dangerous. He gathered it in his arms and gently carried it back to the TARDIS. He caught sight of a well-worn leather collar adorning its neck, the small golden pendant inscribed with a name.

"Hello then Lucky." It locked eyes with him, slowly leaning forward and licking his cheek in a show of affection, nudging the bow tie he was wearing slightly with a pink paw. "You've got one as well." He extended a finger and poked it.

"Has anyone ever told you just how cool it is?"


End file.
